


In Which Chocolates Are Given

by JekkieFan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Smug Crowley, gabriel and sandalphon are there briefly, or after it i guess, why is there not a tag for that???, writer doesn't know much about regency era chocolates but is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: Crowley carefully watched through the window as Gabriel and Sandalphon vanished back up to heaven. He gave a little gleeful smirk. The man-shaped serpent sauntered over to the front door, with box of miraculously un-melted chocolates in hand, and tapped on the glass of the door.Or what happened after the deleted bookshop opening scene.





	In Which Chocolates Are Given

Crowley carefully watched through the window as Gabriel and Sandalphon vanished back up to heaven. He gave a little gleeful smirk. The man-shaped serpent sauntered over to the front door, with box of miraculously un-melted chocolates in hand, and tapped on the glass of the door.

The previously confused angel, who stood in a near empty bookshop, turned to Crowley and smiled. One could visibly see the uncertainty slide off Aziraphale’s shoulders when he met eyes (or tinted glasses) with his wily adversary. The golden bell above the door rang as he let Crowley in.

“So,” Crowley started as he sashayed into the small bookshop, “how did the promotion go?”

“It went well… I think.” Confusion reappeared as Aziraphale showed him a box. “They gave me this, and told me that I was to be sent back up.” The box was opened and the angel held a shining gold metal in his hand.

Personally Crowley thought that silver would have looked more impressive. But gold did look better on Aziraphale.

“But just now,” Aziraphale continued, “they told me to stay. To continue battling evil.” He watched the metal spin on it’s velvet ribbon for a few rotations, before putting it back in the box, and setting it on the table.

Crowley shifted his weight excitedly, somewhat like a child waiting to tell a secret. “Sounds like something changed their mind,” he said coolly.

Aziraphale wasn’t looking at him, but was internally (and externally) pondering. “But how could that happen? Who could--” a pause, “And how did you know...” He finally saw Crowley’s small grin. “You?”

“Maybe.”

“How?”

Crowley shrugged. “Just some theatrics. They wont suspect a thing.” He casually handed Aziraphale the still not melted chocolates. “Congratulations on the bookshop, angel.”

Aziraphale held the light box in his hands. As a pleased expression beamed from him, the principality felt a surge of love color the room. _It must be a happy couple out for a walk_, Aziraphale thought. He left out a happy sigh as he opened the box.

Peering in he saw a dozen little gourmet chocolates. Some where covered in tiny sprinkles or powdered sugar, and some looked like the definition of decadence. The creamy aroma flowered in the air. “Crowley!” He gasped in fondness, but shut his mouth before commenting on the kindness of the demon’s action.

“Don’t mention it,” Crowley said hiding his internal explosion of emotion.

Aziraphale gave a nod of agreement, before eating a decadent chocolate. Truffles, what a delight! Too bad there were only a few in the box. “These are absolutely heavenly,” he realized he said out loud. He looked at the serpent who was contently watching him eat. Aziraphale plucked another truffle, and offered it to Crowley. “You have to try one.”

“It’s not my thing,” he declined. “Besides, they’re for you. For the bookshop.”

“Thank you.” It slipped out of the principality's mouth, but he meant it nonetheless.

“Shut it,” he said with no venom.

“Really, my dear--”

“I mean it.” He didn’t mean it. At least not completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short little fic! I actually wrote half of this while I spent a weekend at work.... Then left it on my computer, and forgot about it for a few weeks.  
Anyway, please leave comment or kudos (or don't, it's chill)


End file.
